<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naptime by Charlie404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454780">Naptime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404'>Charlie404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Green // NCT Little Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jisung, Caregivers, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Haechan just sleeps, Johnny is strong, Little Space, Littles, Mom Na Jaemin, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, bUT STILL SO CUTE, jisung is a brat, nothing sexual here, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin puts his baby to sleep, but it takes some time and.. other things before it actually happens.</p><p>Also posted in AFF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Green // NCT Little Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naptime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't like this", Jisung said as Jaemin put him into a stroller, "Hyung, please let me stay up!"</p><p>"No, baby, it's naptime. Maybe it'll help you to get fully into little space", Jaemin said, "And Hyuck is going to sleep too, so you're not alone."</p><p>"Well, Hyuck is in babyspace, he sleeps three naps a day", Jisung argued, "I'm not in little space, and I'm not even feeling stressed or anything, so why are you doing this to me?"</p><p>"You sound like I'm doing you something much worse than just putting you to sleep", Jaemin chuckled, "Lie down now, time to sleep."</p><p>Jisung laid down and sighed. He hated sleeping naps, especially in his normal headspace and in strollers. He loved visiting their hyungs, but that usually came with stroller naps since Jaemin said it was better than messing someone else's bed.</p><p>He could hear Johnny and Jaemin's voices, but he didn't hear what they were talking about. His strollers were placed close to the dorm's door, a silent corner where nobody usually did anything else than left their shoes. It was actually nice as a place, but he didn't want to be there and sleep.</p><p>But at least he got to stay inside. Sometimes Jaemin took him out to sleep, and that was in Jisung's opinion even worse. He hated the feeling of the outside clothes and the straps holding him down and squeezing his body. And somehow Jaemin always managed to choose the worst roads full of rocks and everything, so Jisung had to deal with that too while also trying to sleep. He hated it, although he always fell asleep and slept well.</p><p>He was starting to feel frustrated. He wasn't tired at all, he did not want to sleep. So he climbed out of the strollers and went to Johnny and Jaemin, willing to tell them he didn't want to sleep.</p><p>"Jisung, why are you up?", Jaemin asked before Jisung was able to say anything. Johnny also turned to look at the maknae, and there Jisung stood, silent and awkward in front of his hyungs. </p><p>"I'm not tiwed at all", he finally said, not noticing the small lisp. He was starting to feel smaller, but he didn't himself realize it.</p><p>But his hyungs, his caregiver especially, were not that easy to lie to. Jaemin knew right from his pronouncing mistake what was going on, as well as Johnny. And when Jisung's next move was to put his index and middle finger into his mouth, everything was sure.</p><p>Or that's what they thought.</p><p>"Okay baby, let's get you back to the strollers", Jaemin said getting up, "I think you're still dry, are you?"</p><p>But Jisung didn't want to go back to the stroller, he didn't want to sleep when he clearly wasn't tired at all. So when Jaemin leaded him towards the stroller to put him back in, he ran away to the livingroom.</p><p>"Yah, Jisungie", Jaemin just smiled, "C'moon, you should be already asleep."</p><p>"No, hyung, I don't want to", Jisung replied in perfectly normal, grown-up voice. How did he do that? He was deep in little space just a moment before!</p><p>"But baby, you have to", Jaemin sighed, "Come here, don't be difficult."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>And now he was back to being a bratty toddler. Jaemin didn't know what to think or do, since his baby was not being.. normal baby? Or like, yeah, Jisung was sometimes bratty and said no to everything, it was normal, but the way he went from his big self to his little self and back and then back to little again in seconds, it wasn't normal.</p><p>"Jisung, it's naptime. You can't yell, and you know you should listen to your hyungs", Johnny said to help Jaemin, he was older and hoped Jisung would listen him a bit better. But no, Jisung was now tired and frustrated, and he didn't want to listen to anyone. Instead of that, he threw himself onto the floor and started kicking his legs and crying.</p><p>"Okay", Johnny got up from the couch he had been sitting on and went over to Jisung. He kneeled down and took a hold on their baby's wrists to calm him down, and also pinned the younger's kicking legs to the floor by placing his own leg on them.</p><p>"Do not kick", he warned Jisung sternly. The younger seemed to hear and understand, since he just stopped everything he had been doing – expect crying. Tears kept falling from his eyes all the time until Johnny finally lifted him from the floor and into his lap. He let Jisung rest against his chest and hugged him, patting the younger's diapered butt.</p><p>"That was tiring, huh?", Johnny smiled as Jisung yawned, "If I now leave you here, will you be good?"</p><p>"Guu", Jisung said still sniffing a little, and Johnny let him crawl out of his lap before getting up. He didn't know where Jaemin was, he hadn't seen the younger caregiver since the start of Jisung's tantrum. He checked the kitchen and bunch of other rooms, until he finally saw Jaemin coming out of the room Haechan was sleeping in.</p><p>Of course, Johnny thought, Hyuck had woken up and Jaemin had been comforting him.</p><p>"Is Haechan okay?", he asked, and Jaemin nodded.</p><p>"He's asleep again, Jisung throwing a tantrum woke him up", Jaemin smiled, "How's Jisung?"</p><p>"In the living room and in babyspace", Johnny replied, "And pretty tired from the tantrum and fighting."</p><p>Jaemin nodded, "I'll go and make a bottle for him, can you go and try to get him back to the stroller?"</p><p>Johnny nodded and returned to the living room, only to find Jisung's footie pyjama abandoned on the floor. The baby himself was behind the couch trying to take his diaper of, why was he wanting to strip? Johnny had noticed that same behaviour with Mark too, babies were really wierd.</p><p>"Jisungie, please don't take your diaper off", he smiled at the baby, "You still need it, honey."</p><p>"Jam!", Jisung said, and crawled to Johnny. He sat down in front of the older and seemed to be waiting for something, but Johnny didn't understand what.</p><p>"What do you want, baby?", he asked, and Jisung replied by taking his pyjama from the floor and giving it yo Johnny.</p><p>"He is playing that game again", Johnny heard Jaemin's chuckle behind himself, "He takes clothes off and then wants someone to dress him. He has done that even in the middle of dance practice once."</p><p>"Mark does that same thing in little space too", Johnny said while dressing Jisung, "But he doesn't want anyone to dress him, he just wants to hang out naked or something."</p><p>"Sounds just like Mark hyung", Jaemin smiled.</p><p>When Johnny got Jisung all dressed, the younger was already almost asleep. Johnny carried him to the strollers and tucked him in, and Jaemin gave him the bottle he had made. Soon Jisung was deep asleep, just like a little baby he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! </p><p>I think I'm going to post all my little space oneshots from AFF to here, I just have to edit some of them a little. I also finally learned how to tag :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>